


Unscripted

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Date, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Weiss' plans for an evening with Ruby go a little different than originally planned.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: One Shot Wonders [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Unscripted

Opening the top drawer of her dresser, Weiss pulled out a small jewelry box and set it on top of Ruby's stack of weapon books. Flipping open the lid, she moved one finger above the selection of necklaces before making a decision - the clear winner for tonight's outing being a simple crystal pendant hanging on a silver chain. Separating the necklace from the others, she undid the clasp and moved her ponytail to the side in order to fasten it around her neck.

"What are your plans tonight?" Blake asked while Weiss moved her hair back into place and returned the jewelry box to the drawer.

"First, we're going to dinner," she answered, picking up her clutch and making sure various methods of payment were inside.

"Where at?"

After confirming that her credit cards were in her bag (for the third time), she zipped it closed and set it on top of the drawers. Only then did she turn her attention to Blake - who'd been studying her preparation process for the past hour.

"That restaurant she really likes - the one downtown that makes everything in front of you with fire?"

Making a hand motion for fire, Weiss didn't pause when Blake nodded.

"Then we'll go to the ice cream parlor so she can get that ice cream monstrosity she loves so much. After that, I reserved a carriage to drive us around downtown to see the lights now that they're up - we'll stop at Schnee tower, which was just decorated in red and white - her favorite colors. That's where I arranged for us to meet that weaponsmith she adores - he'll give us a personal training session."

Taking a deep breath, Weiss glanced Blake's way and saw a shocked expression, so tried to wrap up the exhaustive list as quickly as possible.

"I thought it'd be nice to take a personal airship home, but I called in advance and got the pilot's agreement to let her fly for a bit. Then we'll come back to the room."

At the end of her plans for the evening, Weiss shrugged - hoping that the Yang-esque gesture dulled some of Blake's surprise.

"Wow. Weiss - just...wow. That's…"

"Well-planned?" Weiss offered, hoping that's what Blake was going for.

"That. Or...just...a very intense first date."

'Intense' was a word Weiss got often. The way she studied, the way she trained, the way she approached life, in general, was viewed as 'intense' by most people. By now, she'd accepted that side of herself, but when it came to planning this evening...her innate 'intenseness' spiraled out of control.

"I just...wanted everything to be perfect," she confessed, feeling relieved when Blake nodded and gave a kind smile.

"Are you excited?"

For a few moments, Weiss thought about the question carefully - experiencing a rush of new emotions she hadn't yet developed a process to deal with.

"I'm excited, but also...a little nervous," she admitted, watching Blake's ears twitch at the honest reply. "Because I'm hoping that…"

Pausing for a second, Weiss blushed when the next thought popped into her mind - but she already knew she was going to say it aloud. For as rocky as the beginning of their friendship might have been, she now counted Blake as one of her closest friends - which meant she'd willingly share information, even if it made her feel...exposed.

"I'm hoping that…" she tried again, clasping and unclasping her hands in front of her. "If tonight goes well enough, it can...lead to something?"

When Blake smiled and sat a little straighter, Weiss rushed forward.

"Nothing serious - or, you know, scandalous. More like something that confirms that...this is real? That it's not just me with all these crazy feelings."

"It's not just you," Blake answered, the certainty in her tone doing wonders to ease some of Weiss' nerves. "I'm sure she'll have a blast, and something could happen - if you both want it to."

Weiss smiled at the subtle encouragement, which was exactly what she'd come to expect from Blake. While Yang had a much more vocal 'rah, rah' style, Blake had a type of quiet strength that worked just as well - if not better - in certain instances. No matter the circumstances, Weiss found herself wanting to believe that what Blake said was true - because she'd know more about this particular subject than Weiss did.

"How did it first happen -" she began to ask, feeling her embarrassment mount while attempting to gather more information. "For you two?" she specified. "You know, your first one?"

The moment Blake smiled, Weiss' embarrassment faded away.

"Well, it was nothing as elaborate as that," Blake replied with a shake of her head. "It wasn't even an official date, I don't think. We had some free time so went for a walk at the edge of the forest, talking about anything and everything. Then she told me I was beautiful, and it...it was just natural for it to happen at that moment."

When Blake's gaze drifted to the door, her smile grew fonder in memory. For Weiss, it was the type of story that normally made her say 'aww' out loud. Instead, her nerves returned while she tried to imagine her own magic moment happening that way.

"I hope it will be that easy," she said. "But, well...you know how she is."

Chuckling at the thought, Blake grabbed a book from the dresser and sat back against the wall by her bed. "It's almost guaranteed to be awkward," she replied before flipping open the book, ready to lose herself in another world.

Weiss sighed at the accurate response but waited on pins and needles anyway. It wouldn't be long - actually, they should leave any minute now. She was ready - _so_ ready for them to move forward - but also incredibly nervous about taking this step with someone.

As soon as she heard the door handle turn, she spun towards the hall and watched the door swing open. The next second, Yang walked inside and kicked the door shut behind her. The action wasn't uncommon, but -

"Coming through," Yang huffed while walking over to the beds. "One nearly-unconscious Ruby Rose here."

Spotting the state of her partner - currently nursing a noticeable bump on her forehead while slumped over Yang's shoulder, Weiss hurried over.

"Ruby, what happened?" she asked, her concern rising while Yang carefully deposited Ruby on Weiss' bed.

"Was trying a new move..." Ruby mumbled, reaching up and wincing when her hand grazed her forehead. "Wanted to call it 'The Rocket.'"

"Yeah, and you rocketed yourself straight into that wall," Yang replied with a shake of her head. "There's probably gonna be a Ruby-sized imprint there for a _long_ time."

When Ruby's only response was to groan and sink into Weiss' covers, Weiss sat down by Ruby's side and examined the extent of the impending bruise. From initial glance, it looked like Ruby managed to hit her head fairly hard. Thankfully, she wouldn't have a black eye like last time, but it would still be worthy of several stories when classes resumed on Monday.

Gently brushing several stray strands of hair from Ruby's eyes - careful not to touch the sore spot on her head - Weiss felt a twinge of disappointment as she sighed at the current predicament. But, disappointment or not, she knew what needed to happen now.

"You shouldn't go out like this."

"What?" Ruby yelped. She immediately tried to sit up, but Weiss pressed her down by the shoulder. "But I want to go!" she whined regardless. "I can still go! It's just a big bruise and kind of a headache - I've survived worse!"

For a long time, Weiss examined Ruby and weighed their options. Truthfully, she still wanted to go, too. After putting so much time and effort into planning the night, and looking forward to their moment for so long, she didn't want it delayed any longer. But some things were more important than what Weiss wanted - and Ruby's health was one of them.

"We'll go some other time," Weiss decided, touching Ruby's shoulder and smiling. "I'd rather stay here."

"But -"

"Really," she added before Ruby could argue, knowing that Ruby's argument might sway her in the opposite direction.

This time, it was Ruby who studied Weiss while trying to figure out just how ok she was with the situation. After several seconds of this, Ruby finally relaxed - looking somewhat relieved as she did so.

"Ok…I'd probably scare people like this anyway..."

"That's the spirit," Weiss replied with a smile that the two of them briefly shared. "Now stay here and I'll get you some ice."

After standing up, Weiss decided there was something else she needed to do first. Grabbing her clutch - which would go unused tonight - she pulled out one of her credit cards and offered it to Blake, who took it with a great deal of curiosity in her eyes.

"The reservation is at seven," Weiss explained, watching Blake's ears twist in surprise. "I'll text you the rest of the details."

"Weiss -"

"I hope you two have fun," she said, smiling at Blake and Yang before heading to the small refrigerator/freezer tucked in the corner of their room. Due to the nature of their schooling, several ice packs were stacked in the freezer at all times, making it quick and easy to pull one out when needed.

After grabbing the first one her hand landed upon, Weiss wrapped it in a towel (a trick she learned from Ruby just recently) before heading back to the bed. She barely glanced over when Blake and Yang left the room - the two girls embarking on the date Weiss had planned for Ruby. She knew the two of them would have a good time, which - remarkably - made her feel better about missing out on the night.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, retaking her place by Ruby's side and handing over the ice pack. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I feel ok. I'm just...maybe a little thirsty…"

Without a second thought, Weiss retrieved a bottle of water from the case under the bed and opened the cap before handing it to Ruby - who propped herself up on Weiss' pillows to drain half the bottle in several gulps.

"What were you trying to do?" Weiss asked while Ruby closed the bottle and set it to the side.

"I was using my semblance to burst in a really sharp turn close to the wall, and I stopped too late, I guess. I thought I had enough time but...apparently not."

"Ah…"

While Ruby gently pressed the ice pack to her head, Weiss considered the logistics of that move.

Because Ruby was still learning the depths of her semblance, moments like these were bound to happen every so often. This was why they trained so hard - so the timing was straightened out _before_ they found themselves in a life or death situation. The last thing they needed was for Ruby to knock herself out on a tree while being chased by Beowolves. Although, the forest was much more different than Beacon's practice rooms -

"Did you consider the flooring?" Weiss asked when the thought occurred to her.

"What do you mean?"

"The practice rooms have slick floors - that's not what you'd find in the forest."

At first, Ruby stared. Then her eyes - or the one not blocked by the pack of ice - widened in realization.

"Holy crap! You're totally right!"

"So maybe your timing was right -"

"Maybe it was!" Ruby quickly agreed, latching onto the idea that she hadn't blasted into a wall for no good reason. "On a different surface, I wouldn't have slid so far, so I would've had enough time to make the turn - you're so smart, Weiss!"

Again, the compliment was given so openly and so freely, Weiss didn't know what to do with it. This happened often with Ruby, and it was part of the reason Weiss' feelings around her partner had been shooting through the moon as of late.

"So," she said, trying to change the subject and fight the blush off her cheeks. "Since we're staying in, would you like to watch a movie? How about that documentary you like so much - How to Make a Sun?"

"That sounds like fun!"

"Great." Smiling at Ruby's enthusiasm, Weiss stood up and gestured for Ruby to stay put. "Let me find the movie then -"

"Uh, wait - Weiss?"

When Weiss turned back to the bed, she watched in confusion as Ruby set down the ice pack and stood up.

"Yes?"

"I'm...uh, I'm really sorry we couldn't go out tonight," Ruby said, frowning down at her hands. "I hope you don't think I didn't want to go or anything, because I really did."

By now, Weiss knew Ruby - and she knew Ruby would never intentionally try to get out of their first date. It was just...an accident.

"I know, Ruby," she replied with a reassuring smile.

The words worked wonders in putting a smile back on Ruby's face, which was all Weiss ever wanted to see, anyway. Wasn't that the point of the entire evening she'd planned - to make Ruby happy?

"Good," Ruby said with a nod, her smile turning into that quirky grin Weiss adored so much. "Because I really wanted to go. I still do - want to...go out with you, you know - like that."

Smiling at the near-perfect replay of Ruby's first agreement for a date, Weiss was about to respond when Ruby abruptly leaned forward and kissed her - nothing more than a peck on the lips that lasted under a second before it ended.

"Promise to make it up to you," Ruby quickly said before hopping back into bed and covering her red cheeks with the ice pack.

Weiss, meanwhile, stared for a good few moments before Ruby peeked past the ice and then immediately hid her eyes again. Taking that as her cue to do something, Weiss turned and nearly levitated to the other side of the room. It took her a while to remember what she'd been doing, but she eventually made it to their stack of movies and took her time searching - using the time to straighten out her flustered thoughts.

In a single action, Ruby _more_ than made up for missing their evening plans.

Grabbing the movie and heading back to the bed, Weiss first sent a quick message to Blake with some necessary details, then set up her scroll to play the film and sat next to Ruby. As usual, Ruby leaned into her side and made her feel...incredibly flustered and excited at the same time.

"I hope that was ok…" Ruby whispered, sounding apologetic for making Weiss' entire year better.

"More than ok," she replied, taking Ruby's hand and giving it a quick squeeze before holding onto it for the beginning of the movie.

Of course, now she couldn't pay attention to what was happening on the screen. Instead, her mind ran through that moment over and over again - rejoicing in the sensation, in Ruby returning those feelings, and already looking forward to their next kiss.

The more she thought about it, the sillier she felt for going through so much trouble to begin with. Because Blake was right - there was absolutely no way Weiss could've planned or influenced that moment. As usual, progress in their relationship happened in the most Ruby-way possible - out-of-the-blue, spontaneous, and unscripted.


End file.
